


Вокзал

by sige_vic, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: В одиннадцать лет Джинни Уизли чуть не умерла на полу Тайной Комнаты.





	Вокзал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the train station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997183) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Очнувшись, Джинни захрипела — в горло словно сунули наждачную бумагу. Легкие были будто наполнены камнями и холодной водой, в воздухе густо разлился мускусный запах змеи.

Она сделала еще один вдох, и на этот раз воздух вошел легче. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что мир вокруг изменился. Плесень и камень исчезли, сменившись запахом нагретой солнцем травы. Цвели яблони. Ветви разбивали небо на синие осколки.

В этом саду она училась летать. Она воровала из сарая метлы братьев и тренировалась, когда никто не видел. Джинни отлично знала этот вид — когда лежишь на земле и смотришь в небо, ведь она не раз отдыхала здесь в тени, в разгар летней жары, а еще снова и снова падала с метел — тело ее при этом покрывалось синяками, из легких выбивало воздух. Джинни села. 

 

Джинни села. Мама поставила перед ней чашку с чаем. Джинни покачнулась на табуретке и ухватилась за край кухонного стола.

— Пей, — сказала Молли.

— Мама, — проговорила Джинни, — мне кажется, я совершаю ужасные вещи.

Вычищенная до блеска кухня в Норе была залита солнцем и вычищена до блеска.

— Не может такого быть, милая. 

— Мама! У меня на мантии была кровь.

— Ну, кто же из нас в свое время не убивал куриц.

— Как я попала домой? — Джинни обхватила дымящуюся кружку: холодную, влажную и словно покрытую песком. Под ногтями была грязь. Джинни содрогнулась. — Я же была в Хогвартсе.

— Будет непросто, — сказала Молли. — Однажды он скажет вам об этом — о выборе между тем, что просто, и тем, что правильно. Разве не интересно? Почему делать правильные вещи всегда так ужасно сложно? — Молли снова поставила чайник на плиту. Ее бежевый холщовый фартук выглядел потертым. — Но ты не будешь его толком слушать. Потому что это случится сразу после смерти мальчика — ты будешь думать об этом.  
О том, был ли у него выбор.

— Кто? Кто умрет? — спросила Джинни.

— Просто знакомый, — сказала Молли. — Не из тех, кто для тебя по-настоящему важен. Конечно, он будет по-настоящему важен для других людей, но ведь так всегда и бывает. И нет, у него не будет выбора. Ни правильного, ни простого. Но у тебя он есть. 

 

Билл пытался расчесать ей волосы. Они спутались и слиплись на затылке, но у него были очень нежные руки. Стул под ней скрипнул — старый, его давно пора починить — как и все во владении Уизли. Солнце просачивалось через листья фруктовых деревьев. Именно Билл в свое время научил ее вскрывать замок на сарае с метлами.

— Ты не делал этого с тех пор, как я была маленькой, — заметила Джинни.

— Ты и сейчас маленькая, — возразил Билл. Его голос был моложе, по-мальчишески звонкий, и когда она задрала голову, то обнаружила, что подбородок у Билла гладкий, без следов щетины, волосы аккуратно подстрижены, а ухо не проколото.

— Я по тебе скучаю, — сказала она. — Ты скоро уедешь. Отправишься к приключениям, будешь забывать писать домой и навещать нас.

— Я буду вас навещать.

— Недостаточно часто. Но я рада, что ты отрастил волосы. Получилось здорово. Мама не понимает, но тебе очень идет.

Ее голова покоилась в его ладонях и все еще была задрана кверху.

— Тебя на самом деле здесь нет, — сказала она.

— Да, — согласился Билл, — на самом деле ты одна. На полу Тайной Комнаты, ты же сама это чувствуешь, так? 

Джинни дотронулась до мантии. Она была холодной и влажной, прилипала к позвоночнику. Затхлая вода капала с подола на сухую грязь сада.

 

— Ты нас позоришь, — объявил Перси. Он возился со своей мантией, смахивая с нее пылинки. Солнечный луч скользнул через дверь кухни и обернулся вокруг его плеч. 

Джинни сглотнула.

— Ты же не серьезно. 

Она оглянулась, но кухня была пустой. Мама с чайником куда-то делась.

— Ты вообще можешь себе представить, что будет с мамой и папой? — спросил Перси. — Когда выяснится, что их малышка душит куриц и убивает грязнокровок? 

— Никто же не умер, — прошептала она. — И не произноси это слово. 

— Да ладно тебе, Джиневра, никто не умер по чистой случайности. Фотоаппарат, зеркало, призрак, лужа — грязнокровкам просто повезло.

Ее шепот становился все тише: 

— Не произноси это слово. 

— Грязнокровки? Почему это? Ты написала его на стене кровью.

Лицо его исказила ухмылка, потом еще сильнее, и еще — Джинни никогда раньше не видела его таким перекошенным. Она не знала, что такое вообще возможно. На самом деле — вряд ли. Джинни закрыла глаза. 

— Ты пыталась убить весь год, и ни разу не вышло, — сказало нечто в образе Перси голосом, которым он обычно отчитывал первокурсников, когда они криво подвязывали галстуки. — Позорище. Может, хоть сегодня ты что-нибудь сможешь. 

— Тебя на самом деле здесь нет, — сказала она. — Это все неправда. Это сон. Все происходит в моей голове, тебя тут нет.

— Конечно, все происходит в твоей голове, — сказал Перси, или кто-то, кто раньше выглядел как он. — Но почему это не может быть правдой? 

 

— Валлийские зеленые — мои любимчики, — сказал Чарли. Джинни разлепила глаза. Чарли улыбался ей, сидя напротив за кухонным столом. Чая все еще не было. Перси тоже не было. Солнечный свет потускнел и превратился в первые рассветные лучи. Джинни дрожала.

— Я пытаюсь никого не выделять, конечно, — продолжил Чарли, — но, знаешь, иногда можно хотя бы самому себе признаться. 

— Чарли, кажется, я умираю. — Она схватилась за грубый край кухонного стола, и он впился в ее ладони.

— Они такие изящные. Помню, как первый раз увидел их в полете. А ты помнишь? Ах, да, ты же тогда еще не родилась. Папу отстранили на месяц от работы, хотя мама с папой нам в этом не признались. Но это было как-то связано с Люциусом Малфоем. Так вот, у папы был свободный месяц, и мы отправились к старой маминой подруге в Ньюпорт. Прямо рядом с заповедником. Мы пошли туда, близнецы все пытались сбежать, Билл не отрывался от приключенческих книг, которые так любил тогда, но в итоге мы увидели драконов. Один Зеленый загорал в ущелье. Другой летал, практически прямо над нами. И вот тогда я понял, чем хочу заниматься в жизни.

— Думаю, это Люциус подложил дневник в мой учебник, — сказала Джинни. — Но зачем? И зачем я начала в нем писать? И зачем Том его сделал? Зачем он стал мне отвечать? 

— Видишь? — Чарли закатал рукав. По его предплечью тянулись две длинных неровных шрама. — Бедняга — застрял в ловушке и поцарапал меня, когда я его высвобождал. Проклятые браконьеры. 

— Чарли, мне кажется, я делаю ужасные вещи.

— И вот тут. — Чарли задрал рубашку и продемонстрировал ей большой ожог на левом боку. — Когда кожа заживает, это ужасно странно.

 

— Мы все время подшучиваем над Филчем и Миссис Норрис, — заявил Джордж. Он примостился на ветке дерева в саду — близнецы постоянно там сидели, пока не стали слишком тяжелыми для хрупких веток. — Но, Мерлинова борода, Джинни, уж точно не так. 

Джинни сидела на траве по-турецки, выдирала стебельки и плела из них венок.

— Как думаешь, с миссис Норрис все будет в порядке? 

— А Джастин? — продолжал Джордж. — Конечно, тот еще придурок, но в самом-то деле. Мы могли бы помочь тебе подсыпать перца ему в овсянку или что-нибудь в этом духе.

— Это не я, — сказала Джинни. — Я не хотела.

— Так не ты или не хотела? Это, знаешь ли, разные оправдания.

 

— Никогда не доверяй вещам, если не знаешь, где у них мозг, — сказал Артур. Он лежал под машиной, и Джинни видела только его ноги. Лица было не разглядеть.

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что ни в чем не виновата? — Рон лежал на спине, на своей кровати, а Джинни — на полу на животе и что-то раскрашивала. Упырь на чердаке колотил по трубам. Сердитые, отчаянные звуки отдавались в комнате гулким эхом.

— Я ответила.

— Ну и что? Мало ли у кого есть друзья по переписке. Ты чувствовала себя одинокой. Думаешь, я тебя не понимаю? Мы с тобой самые младшие. Люди уже повидали столько детей Уизли, что перестали запоминать наши имена. Уж я-то знаю.

— Я была неосторожной. — Джинни перевернулась на спину, цветные карандаши запутались в волосах. По звукам было похоже, что упырь сломал трубу — комнату заполнило яростное шипение. — Не доверяй вещам, если не видишь, где у них мозг.

— Что за глупость, — возразил Рон, усаживаясь на кровати и нагибаясь к ней. Теперь она видела в профиль его длинный нос и прядку рыжих волос. На потолке расползалось пятно.

— Так папа говорит.

— Папа иногда говорит глупости. Какая разница, где у кого мозг? Кто-то подбросил тебе этот дневник. Кто-то его в свое время создал — и мозг у этого человека был в черепе, как и у нас. 

— Значит, вообще никому нельзя доверять? 

Шипение, рычание, звук скрипа металла по камню, капли воды. Ее череп был прижат к твердому полу — слишком тяжелый, голову не поднять. Шум становился все сильнее, и все равно ей отлично был слышен голос Рона.

Он пожал костлявыми плечами.

— Не знаю. Может, скорее «делай все, что в твоих силах». Не знаю. Тебе всего одиннадцать. Зачем вообще о таком задумываться? 

— Тебе двенадцать. А тебе зачем? 

— Ну, я, знаешь, на первом курсе помогал бороться с Сама-Знаешь-Кем.

Джинни зарылась пальцами в складки темной мантии. Старую ей пришлось выкинуть — ту, в которой она убивала петухов. Она так и не научилась у мамы очищающим заклинаниям.

— И ты тоже могла бы. — Пятно на потолке продолжало расползаться, побелка темнела. — Так ведь ты и сражалась с Сама-Знаешь-Кем на первом курсе.

Вода начала капать ей на лоб.

— Как? Я ему помогала. Том был в моей голове, в моих руках. Он…

— Ты пыталась рассказать об этом.

— Надо было заставить выслушать.

— Невозможно заставить людей слушать.

— И что мне делать? 

— Очнуться, — сказал Рон. — Очнись, очнись! Ну же, Джинни, очнись. Гарри, почему она такая холодная? 

 

— Мне так страшно, мама, — сказала она. От чая поднимался пар, но руки ее, дрожа, сжимали холодную чашку. — Мне кажется, я делаю ужасные вещи.

 

— Ты всегда умела нас отличать друг от друга, — сказал Джордж. Позади него шуршала листва. — Мы это ценим, правда. Конечно, не все проделки из-за этого прокатывают, но все равно — здорово.

— Можешь уйти, — мягко сказал Перси. Джинни дрожала и дрожала. — Ты же всегда хотела. Ты всю жизнь мечтала о том, чтобы сбежать. Просто взять метлу — и улететь.

Воздух наполнился запахом цветущих яблонь. Сухая трава щекотала щеку и колено. Ветви прорезали небо — синее, широкое, бесконечное. Джинни чувствовала, как холодная, гнилая вода просачивается сквозь ткань ее мантии, носков, поглощает ее руки.

 

Бум! Упырь на чердаке снова стучал по трубам. Шипение. Крики.

Бум! Фред сидел в чулане для метел на шатком столе, свесив ноги и стуча пятками по ножкам. Он подрезал сломанные прутья в хвосте своего «Чистомета» и насвистывал, не поднимая взгляд.

Дверь чулана позади Джинни была открытой, солнце светило в спину, запах яблочного цвета заполнял воздух.

— Если все равно крадешь наши метлы, — заметил Фред, — могла бы и помочь за ними поухаживать.

— Почему ты последний? — спросила она. Он перестал насвистывать, но звук не исчез — он отражался от стен. — Почему ты не с Джорджем? 

— Мы же не все вместе делаем, — сказал Фред. Он с улыбкой поднял взгляд от метлы. — Когда-нибудь он много всего будет делать без меня.

— Где я? — спросила она. — Что это? Это не дом.

— Разве? — Фред все еще улыбался, и Джинни хотелось, чтобы он прекратил. — Видишь ли, Джинни, у тебя есть выбор. Не у всех он есть, но у тебя — да. Это место, где люди ждут. Место, где они решают. Отправиться дальше или вернуться.

— А если я не хочу возвращаться? 

— Тогда возьмешь одну из этих метел, Джин, и просто полетишь вперед. — Фред встал с метлой в руках. — Ты об этом мечтала, помнишь? Когда никто не обращал на тебя внимания, или когда на тебя обращали слишком много внимания, или когда Рон разбил твою любимую фарфоровую куклу. Ты хотела пробраться сюда, взять метлу — и исчезнуть. Первый раз, когда ты сюда пробралась и украла мою метлу, ты хотела именно этого. Сбежать. Найти какой-нибудь бродячий цирк, приключения, новую жизнь.

— Но я вернулась.

Фред пожал плечами. 

— У тебя печенье кончилось, которое ты взяла с собой. И похолодало.

— Сейчас тоже холодно. Фред, я так замерзла.

— Если уйдешь, не будешь чувствовать холод. И у тебя ничего не закончится.

— А что я найду? — Небо за окном было синим. Оно простиралось до бесконечности.

— Не знаю, сестренка. Пока не знаю.

 

Билл расчесывал ей волосы в саду. Должно было быть больно, но не было. Небо было синим. Билл держал ее запрокинутую голову в больших ладонях. Его кольца впивались в кожу.

Чарли рассказывал ей про драконов. Перси смахивал пылинки с плеча и уговаривал ее поспать. Джордж срывал с яблони засохшие листья и бросал ей на голову.

Рон лежал на спине в спальне, с потолка капала вода. Упырь визжал, трубы шипели. Пятно все расползалось и расползалось. Джинни не могла поднять голову. 

— У тебя есть выбор, — сказал Артур. Щека его была измазана маслом от машины, которую он поклялся никогда не водить.

— Мне холодно.

— Я знаю, малышка. 

 

Рукоятка метлы Фреда застряла между ними, впиваясь в ее ребра и ключицу. Джинни вцепилась в ткань его рубашки на спине и уткнулась лицом в грудь. Фред был выше, чем должен был быть. Подбородок колючий от щетины, которой еще было неоткуда взяться.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — сказала Джинни. — Ты уйдешь.

— А ты? 

Она еще крепче ухватилась за его рубашку. Из открытой двери доносился запах сада. Джинни плакала. Ее слезы были единственным источником тепла во всем мире.

— Нет, — прошептала она.

— Будет непросто, — сказал Фред, прижимаясь подбородком к ее макушке — ведь он был выше, гораздо выше, чем должен был быть. Джинни плакала, и на его рубашке расползалось пятно. — Но оно того стоит.

Яблочный цвет и старые камни. Змеи в сухой траве. Именно здесь она научилась летать. Сама.

— Очнись, — сказал Рон. — Гарри, почему она такая холодная? Очнись, Джинни, ты должна очнуться.

Синее небо было разбито на сотню осколков.

Она открыла глаза.


End file.
